Slayer Tower
The Slayer Tower is located north-west of Canifis. There are three floors, each with increasingly dangerous slayer monsters. It is also known as the "Morytania Slayer Tower" (the name also used for it by the Ring of slaying), the "Canifis Slayer Tower," the "Canifis Monster House", or variations thereof. All monsters within the building require a certain slayer level to kill, the lowest being Crawling Hands at level 5, and the highest being Abyssal demons at level 85 slayer. Travel There are a number of ways to get to the tower. * The fastest way to get to the Slayer Tower is to use the Slayer ring. * Fairy rings can be used to access code CKS which leads to a spot just south of the tower. * Another route is to travel to nearby Canifis using a Kharyrll Teleport either via a house portal or through Ancient Magicks. * An Ectophial can be used to teleport to Port Phasmatys, walking west from there. * You can also charter to port phasmatys, but this costs GP and also takes more time than other teleports. * Lastly, walking from Varrock through Paterdomus, although this is by far the longest route. Floors Ground floor The tower in entered on the ground floor where Bats, Crawling Hands and Banshees can be found. Banshees will cause significant stat reductions (including life points) if attacked without earmuffs, so do not attack them unless wearing earmuffs or slayer helmet. To reach the stairs in the south-east corner, one must walk the long way around the ground floor; north, east then south. Alternatively, there is a shortcut requiring level 61 agility which leads to the first floor of the tower, however this shortcut lands in the middle of aggressive Aberrant Spectres, so do NOT use this unless wearing a nosepeg or slayer helmet, which require 60 and 35 Slayer to wear, respectively. First floor The first floor of the tower contains Infernal Mages, Bloodvelds, and Aberrant Spectres. Aberrant Spectres are aggressive, and they will dangerously reduce stats unless a nosepeg or slayer helmet is worn. If intending to travel to the top floor, you must use the agility shortcut or wear a nosepeg/slayer helmet to get past these. To reach the stairs to the top floor from the stairs from the ground floor, go all around the first floor; north, then west, then south, then west again. There is an advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requiring 71 Agility to climb, which leads to the top floor of the tower. The shortcut by the Aberrant Spectres leads back to the ground floor. Top floor The top floor of the tower contains Gargoyles, Nechryael, and Abyssal Demons. See map for details. The advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requires 71 agility; this can be used as a shortcut from the Infernal Mages on the first floor to the Nechryael on the top floor, neither of these monsters are aggressive. The gargoyle is aggressive to lower levels. Personalities Available for slaying are: *Crawling Hands *Banshees *Infernal Mages *Bloodvelds *Aberrant Spectres *Gargoyles *Nechryael *Abyssal Demons You may also find the ghost of Viggora here during the Ghostly Robes miniquest. Music *The Terrible Tower Quests Priest in Peril is required to enter Morytania, where the Tower is located. Trivia [ *Examining the bleach-white skeletons in the tower reveals a joke. One examine reads "How do you make a skeleton laugh?" and another reads "Tickle his funny bone." One pair of these joke corpses exists in the bloodveld room, right north of aberrant spectres. The eastern corpse in the room is "How do you make a skeleton laugh" and the southern corpse is "Tickle his funny bone". *Sometimes when running into the tower the doors will appear both shut and closed. But it is possible to walk through the closed doors. This glitch has been fixed. *When the doors to the Slayer Tower are closed, the two statues seem to hide, covering themselves with their wings; when it is opened, the statues 'open up', revealing themselves. *This is one of the few places where a Dwarf Multicannon cannot be set up. *The Slayer Tower was built during the last centuries of the second age. *'''SPOILER: '''Once the player has completed While Guthix Sleeps the two crumbled statues either side of the entrance will be rebuilt into statues of Turael and Duradel in honour of their bravery. See also * Slayer * Fremennik Slayer Dungeon * Desert Slayer Dungeon * Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon Category:Buildings Category:Slayer Category:Morytania Category:Locations